Lonely Darkness
by Remlek
Summary: Hinata is sad and she thinks everyone dislikes her until she met...
1. Sadness

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the characters on my story.

Lonely Darkness

Chapter one: Sadness

It was a rainy night in Konoha. And a lonely girl leaved in sadness by her family was crying.

–W..h..y do..es eve..ry..one dis..likes me. With many tears on her face; she said this. I..'m a..lwa..ys al..one. I don't stand this! I do..n't wa..nt to be alo..ne any..more.

She cried until she got so exhausted she got asleep. A beautiful day has just started and the girl was getting dressed up to get some relaxation by getting a walk.

– I ho..pe th..is is a go..od day. She thought.

She started walking to get herself some fresh air and then she saw some bird. The birds went around her and she smiled. Just as she tried to move forward a little squirrel was in front of her the squirrel gave her a sweet look and then she smile back with the same expression. Then a little kitten stopped in front of her and started playing with her foot then she giggled at the cat and the cat continued its way.

– I ha..ve be..en fin..ding ma..ny cu..te ani..mals.

–Hi Hinata what are you up to? Naruto said.

–Hi Na..ru..to-kun I'm ta..king a walk.

– Great are you going to some place in specific? Naruto asked

–No, she replied. Hinata said.

–Want to come with me to an ice cream or something? Naruto

–Yes th..at cou..ld be ni..ce tha..nks. Hinata said.

Great then, come with me. Naruto said.

After some minutes they were passing through a pet shop and lots of the animals there, were all looking at her? She was feeling uneasy about that and left out a small sigh. Her hearth was betting a little faster than usual and her hands started to sweat.

- Hinata was wrong with you? Naruto asked.

- Me hmm no..thing. I'm ju..st ner..vous. She said.

-Don't be nervous you're with me and if anything happens I'll protect you. He said.

–Thanks. She replied.

-Hey here we are, let's eat. Naruto said.

–Ok, she replied.

- Hi, I want ramen, ice cream …. Naruto started ordering and almost didn't finish.

Then after then they got them self a table and started eating. Naruto was eating like a pig as usual. But Hinata had her mind in that incident. She had been asked to do something for some food preparations and alas she couldn't find the spice the person asked her and brought other when she got to the Hyuga's mansion with the food she just bought; she gave it to the head cook and then he screamed this is not what I asked you then she went to her room. As usual everyone was ignoring her she was like a shadow and each time she talked in the mansion no one respond to her. She was missing something and that was love and attention. I'm gl..ad Na..ru..to is he..re. She thought.

-So Hinata why don't you eat something?

-Ohh so..rry I was …I will eat now than..ks.

After spending the day with Naruto she realized that she still got some friends. And she was happy but when she got to the mansion happiness wasn't there. It was all 'cause she was ignored there's no one that pays any attention to her there and she was sad. She went to her room and a little butterfly went in trough her window. Then it stopped at her knees. And Hinata took a look at it.

–Hi li..ttle bu..tterfly . How a..re you?

She was so lonely that she even talked to the animals. But that wasn't wrong 'cause this was the way the earth will soothe her.


	2. A day with Naeko

Now I do own a character named Naeko so since I made it can't be used like I do on any other stories of course the name yes but not the characteristics of it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter two

A day with Naeko

The other day she woke up and she saw the butterfly she saw in the afternoon yesterday; it was there with her making company to lonely Hinata.

-Ooh hi, yo..ur still he.re than.ks mu..ch. Hinata said.

As she said the butterfly moved stopped at her face and then flies away through her window. Then Hinata was alone in these past days she has been feeling sadder than usual.

-Wh..at wi..ll I do now? She thought. May..be I shou..ld he..ad to the wo..ods or some..thing a str..oll aro..und the gar..den cou..ld be ni..ce but I dis..like bei..ng he..re I shou..ld prob..ably he..ad for the wo..ods. She thought.

Then she walked to the closet woods in solitude as usual and sat at a tree. Then the same squirrel that saw her the other day comes to her. Hinata was looking to the ground and didn't notice the little squirrel.

-Chrrip. The little squirrel let a sound.

-Why are you he..re? Hinata asked.

The little squirrel was being nice with Hinata 'cause the animal could feel Hinata's sadness and knew she was feeling lonely. And the squirrel didn't like that such a sweet girl was sad.

- Yo..ur sti..ll he..re? Than..ks for bei..ng ni..ce wi..th me. Hinata said.

-Chrrip. The little squirrel made a nice and cute face and waded good bye then leaved. Hinata did the same and told it good bye.

-I ha..ven't be..en alo..ne late..ly. I ha..ve be..en wi..th Naruto yeste..rday and with the..se ani..mals. But th..ey are on..ly ani..mals, she thought.

After sometime she started walking around the place and was heading for the market but in her way she still was in the forest when she saw the little squirrel again. And the little squirrel stopped right in front of her.

-Hi ag..ain, lit..tle squi..rrel. Had you be..en follo..wing me? She said.

The little squirrel got close to her foot and started climbing Hinata's leg. Hinata let out a sound in amazed. But she wasn't afraid. After the squirrel finis climbing she leaved it there.

-Do you wa..nt to be wi..th me th..at mu..ch? Thanks. Hinata said.Your so cu..te than..ks for stic..king wi..th me. Sin..ce yo..ur so go.od wi..th me I will gi..ve you a na..me. How ab..out Nae..ko? Do you li..ke it? Naeko moved her head in affirmation.

-Is ni..ce th..at you li..ke it. Then someone approaches to her because she had been walking to the market and then the person says…

-Hi Hinata. The person said.

-Hi Ten..ten-kun. Hinata said.

-I'm here because I was buying some food for Neji, Lee and me. They made me do it I lost at a stick contest. So here I am with these want to come? Tenten asked.

-Yes it cou..ld be fun. Tha..nks Ten..ten-kun. Hinata answered.

Then Tenten noticed that Hinata had Naeko on her arm and ask…

-Why are you caring that squirrel around?

-Ohh yes so..rry you ha..ven't met. Th..is is Na..eko, I met her the ot..her day. Hinata said.

-Wow that's so cute! Tenten said. So let's go to the spring Neji, Lee and me were training.

-Ok. Hinata answered.

They started walking and walking minutes passed until an hour had already an hour had passed. Then Tenten realized that they were lost and screamed hysterically.

-WE ARE LOST! Tenten screamed.

-You are...n't seri..ous are you Tenten-kun? Hinata asked.

-Yes we are, now what do we do? Tenten said. Then Naeko got off Hinata and started walking away.

-Nae..ko don't lea..ve me. Hinata said and then started crying. Even Nae..ko leaved me alone. Hinata said.

- Don't cry Hinata we'll get out of here. Tenten said.

-I'm not worried I'm sad cause even my pet Naeko lea..ved me like all of the people I know.

- But I … Tenten tried to say.

But they saw Naeko coming with two birds. Hinata suddenly stopped crying and cleaned her face. Naeko then stopped in front of her smiled and started to move fastly around. Then he walked in one way.

-Chrrip, chrrip.

The little squirrel started walking guide by the birds and the girls were following them. After half an hour night started breaking in. But they were almost out. After some minutes the birds and Naeko had fully lead the girls out of the forest.

-We are out what a relief. Tenten said leaving out a small sigh in relief.

-It's la..te I sh..ould be head..ing ho..me you too Ten..ten. Than..ks bir..ds, tha..nks Na..eko.

-Thanks, well bye Hinata it's time to go for me. Tenten said.

-Bye Ten..ten-kun see you la..ter. Hinata said.

Hinata then started walking and then running. Night was there and she had to get to Hyuga's mansion. "What a day" she thought. Then she entered the mansion. Got some food and went to her room. Naeko didn't enter the mansion instead it run around the gardens until finding Hinats's room and just when she was going to enter she saw Hinata. Hinata was going to close her window because it has just started to rain.

-Hi Naeko it's pouring outside you shall stay here. Then she grabbed Naeko and put a small pillow in the floor and Naeko on it. Naeko closed her eyes and started sleeping. Hinata closed her eyes and then went to sleep.


	3. Nigthmare and a Ribbon

Chapter: 3

Nightmare and a ribbon

- Hinata do you know where Tenten was yesterday? Neji asked.

-Me why are you ask..ing me? Hinata asked.

-You were with her I can see that I can look in your week heart. Neji replied.

-Yes she was wi..th me. We got lo..st in the for..est it was la..te and so she coul..dn't re..ach you. Hinata nervously said.

-It was your fault wasn't it; you made her lost the way. He screamed.

-No it wasn't my fau..lt. Hinata started crying after saying this.

-You're useless as usual you couldn't help her. Neji said.

-I'm not as you say st..op; why are you so me..an to me? Hinata asked

-It's because…

Then suddenly Hinata waked up. The horrible nightmare leaved her with tears on her face and she was so sad that couldn't stop crying. As Naeko heard Hinata she approached to her. Then she Naeko tries to calm Hinata by cleaning her tears with her tail. Then Hinata realized it was a dream but still was sad.

It was just a dream, it was just a dream. She kept repeating that to herself.

Naeko then got out of the mansion by the window. And started looking for something to eat then found an acorn and ate it. Hinata leaved the room. Then she calmed down but still the thought of the nightmare were bothering her. She walked down a hallway and meets up with Neji but continues walking.

-Hinata, waits. He said.

-Yes. She turned around and looked at him.

-Did you saw Tenten yesterday? He asked.

-Yes I did, we got lost in the for..est th..en we got out but it was too la..te for her to me..et up wi..th you bo..ys and th..en she lea..ved for her ho..me. She said because she remembered the dream.

-Hnn, ok then. He said coldly and kept walking.

Hinata left out a big sigh in relief she didn't suffered what happened in the dream. She then walked down to the kitchen and had breakfast. Then she got out and she met Kurenai.

-Hi Hinata had you been feeling well lately?

-Yes eve..ry..thi..ng is ok. Hinata said.

-That's good I just wanted to know if you were fine you had been acting strange lately. But I'm glad to hear your ok. And there's more I wanted to tell you that your comrades Kiba and Shino are going to make a little picnic and they told me to inform you so you too come it will be tomorrow.

-Tha..nks I will be the..re. Hinata said.

-I hope to see you there then until next time then. Kurenai said.

-Ok bye. Hinata said.

Then Kurenai disappeared from sight and Naeko was in a tree watching Hinata. Naeko climbed down the tree and went towards Hinata and climbed on her arm.

-Ohh hi Nae..ko did you had a go..od ti..me? Hinata asked.

Naeko moved its neck like trying to know what was she talking to her about.

-Oops so..rry Nae..ko I kn..ow I sh..ouldn't try ma..king you under..stand so many hard words. Hinata said these and made a nice smile to Naeko. Naeko smiled back at her.

Then Hinata went to the market because she wanted to buy a ribbon for Naeko and meet up with Sakura.

-Hi Hinata why are you here? Sakura asked.

-Hi Sa..ku..ra-kun I'm loo..king for a rib..bon for Nae..ko. Hinata said.

-Who is that? Sakura asked.

-That is this squirrel beside me. Hinata said.

-Ohh nice. How about this one it's in a cute pink color? Sakura said happily.

-Pi..nk is too cu..te Sa..ku..ra. Hinata said.

-Then how about this one orange like color? Sakura said.

-No I do..n't thi..nk th..at's go..od. Hinata said

-Then violet is that good? Sakura asked in a madly.

-Yes gr..eat I li..ke th..at co..lor do you Nae..ko.

Naeko smile and Hinata thought that it was a yes.

-Sir How much is this ribbon? Hinata asked.

-It's 68329¥._The man said._

-Ok I will buy it th..en. Hinata said.

Hinata grabbed some money out of her pocket and paid the man. Then she places the ribbon carefully in Naeko around her neck.

-Than…ks Sa..ku..ra for yo..ur he..lp. Hinata said.

Then Naeko got a violet ribbon. And they both were hungry so they decided it was time to head to the Hyuga's mansion. Then after walking a little while they reached the mansion and enter it. Naeko of course was waiting on Hinata's room. Hinata grabbed some seeds and left the dinning room after she ate. Then she headed for her room and gave Naeko the seeds. Naeko ate all of them. Then Neji entered Hinatas's room because Hiashi ordered him to look for her…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't received many reviews so I don't know. And just so you know he did knock on the door.


	4. The Picnic

Chapter 4

The Picnic

Neji entered the room and Hinata was playing with Naeko. She let out a gasp. Naeko hide and Hinata started to talk with Neji.

Why are you here? Hinata asked.

I'm here because Hiashi sent me. Neji said.

What does he wishes to tell me? She asked.

Hn, I got no idea. Neji answered.

Then he got out of the room.

Just as I thought she has a pet. It's not fair, pets aren't allowed here.

Hinata then went to sleep.

Morning came and light reached Hinata's face. Then she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She had overslept it was 9:00 am.

Ohh no I'm late. She thought.

Then she hurried herself and got a bath and then got dressed; took a basket full of food. Naeko smiled at her on her way out of the mansion; then got on Hinata's arm. Hinata smiled and continued walking. When she last saw the clock it was already 9:30 am and the picnic was scheduled for 10:30 am. Hinata had to hurry to the park. On her way to the park she met up with Kiba and Akamaru.

Hi Hinata, mind if I join you walking to the park? Kiba asked.

No I don't mind. Hinata said.

Then as they kept walking, Akamaru started talking to Naeko.

Hi. Akamaru said.

Hi, what's your name? Naeko asked.

My name is Akamaru. What's yours? Akamaru said.

My name is Naeko given to me by my friend Hinata.

So are you going to participate at our picnic too? Akamaru asked

Yes. She replied.

They all continue heading towards the park until Kiba asked:

So where did you met this Naeko? Kiba asked.

Hmm, you know her name why? Hinata asked.

Akamaru told me her name. He said.

Ohh, well we met in a forest close to the Hyuga's mansion we became friends and then she became my pet.

Good story you too have there. It's nice when an animal gives you his loyalty and friendship sometimes it can be valued more than a friendship of a human.

Hinata looked at him and nods her head up and down. After a while they reached the place. Shino and Kurenai were already there. They started placing their food on a mat and the site on it they placed some picnic baskets.

It's been a while since we been together like these. Kurenai said.

Yes, it's been a long time since we stopped to get a rest together. Shino said.

I feel ready for eating already. Kiba said.

Hinata why had you been so quiet? Kurenai asked.

Ohh, so..rry I was thin..king I had be..en feel..ing ha..ppy lat..ely, and it's so ni..ce. Hinata said.

Good for you. Shino said.

Shino stop being so cold. Kurenai said.

Ok. Shino said.

Don't worry much; let's eat and enjoy the moment. Hinata said.

At last let's eat; I'm getting hungry. Kiba said.

They opened the basket and got out curry, ramen, etc; and started eating.

They played many games and talked over hours. Hinata had never feeled so happy with her friends than this. Night came and then the group realized that it was getting late.

Well it's getting late this was a great day kids. Kurenai said.

Yes it was I ate to my heart contents. Kiba said.

It was more than an average day to me. Shino said.

Thanks for all guys. Hinata said.

Bye, dear Naeko it was a pleasure meeting and talking with you.

The pleasure is mine. Naeko said.

Then Naeko and Hinata like all days went to their home but this time with a smile at there face and love in their hearts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you enjoy this sorry it's been a month and all but I haven't had time to write.


	5. The visit to the woods

Chapter 5

The visit to the woods

Hinata woke up. It was a cloudy day. Naeko was outside in a near tree. Hinata opened her window.

Hi Naeko are you fine?

Naeko then nod with her head up and down.

Today is a new day Naeko what shall we do today? I don't really know but I feel we should visit the woods. The woods that is close to the mansion. Naeko then moved her head up and down. Hinata smiled. And start getting a nap.

As she was doing these Neji was meeting with Tenten.

Neji did anyone noticed you? Tenten asked.

Hn.

Wow you're so clever. Tenten said.

Tenten I know you love me but…

Tenten got close to him and kissed him. After this they kept walking to hide from people.

Back at the mansion Hinata was almost ready she got to the kitchen fill up a bag ate some corn flakes and hurried up to met with Naeko outside. As she was heading out of the mansion she tried to look to see if she could find Naeko but she was nowhere to be seen. Then as she was at the exit she was starting to feel depressed. Just after this Naeko got an acorn and throw it to her head. "Huh" she said. Then she looked up and smiled sweetly.

Ohh Naeko it's you. I thought you had gone away. I'm so happy you're here let's go.

Naeko then climbed Hinata's body. They were going to enter the woods when someone appeared.

Hi Hinata!!!

HI Na..ru..to-kun. Hinata said.

Hi where are you going? Naruto asked.

I'm go..ing in..to the wo..ods wi..th my pet Naeko. She said.

Naeko? Is that how you call that cute squirrel that's with you?

Yes. She said.

Nice name. Naruto said.

Yes it a lov..ely na..me for her. She li..kes it. Hinata said.

Mind if I go with you two to the woods? Naruto asked.

It is fi..ne if you co..me wi..th us it wi..ll be mu..ch fun. Hinata said.

Great let's go. Naruto said.

Ok. Hinata said.

They started walking into the woods. There were many cute animals. And the woods were beautiful.

Wow, this is amazing, Naruto said.

As they stop they heard some other voices.

You heard that? Naruto asked.

Yes I wi..ll acti..vate my byakugan. Hinata said. Gasp its Neji-kun and Tenten-kun. She thought. Naruto stay here. She said to him.

Ok. But… Naruto tried to say.

No Nar..uto ple..ase wa..it he..re. Hinata said.

Then she walked slowly towards them. As she approaches she could saw that she wasn't mistaken. Then she got close enough to see them. She saw them kissing each other.

Neji!! She shouted.

HUH?!! They both said simultaneously.

Hinata please don't tell this to Hiashi. Neji said in despair.

I will if you tell him I have Naeko as a pet. Hinata said.

You little… He tried to say.

No, Neji she is right you should let her have what she wants.

I won't listen to you, you know. He thought.

Augh Ok, ok. I surrender I won't tell Hiashi about your pet.

Good. Hinata said and leaved them alone.

Hn. We should leave now. Neji said.

Yes let's go.

Hinata walked towards Naruto.

So Hinata did you resolved the problem with Neji?

You heard us?

Well no I just heard you screaming Neji that's all. Naruto said.

Well it's not much of a problem do not mind it so much. Hinata said.

As you say. Naruto said. So what do we do now? Naruto asked.

Well I bought some food, do you want some? She asked.

Well since we had come a long way a snack wouldn't hurt. He responds.

She grabbed some apples and gave one to him; and started eating one herself. Then she got some seeds and placed them nicely in the floor. Naeko then started eating them. Naruto was eating happily his apple. Hinata then started to eat her apple. As soon as Naruto ended with the apple he thanked her.

So Hinata want to play a game? He asked.

OK what game? Hinat asked.

Let's play Darumasan ga koronda. He said.

Great. I used to play that when I was little. Let's start. She said.

Ok, I will be the omi. He said.

Hajime no ippo. Hinata said. Then the game began.

Daruma-san ga koronda. Naruto said.

As he said this Hinata, Naeko, a small raccoon and a bird started moving.

He then looked at them and saw the bird moving and said:

Bird you're out.

Daruma-san ga koronda. Naruto said.

And all of them started moving towards him. Then he saw the raccoon moving and said hid name in a loud tone. And the raccon was out.

Daruma-san ga koronda. Naruto said.

And Naeko and Hinata moved but Naeko was so happy because they were reaching him that she accidently moved.

Naeko you're out. Naruto said.

Gulp As she got close enough she said out loud:

Kitta!!! Hinata shouted.

Then she won the game.

Wow I thought you wouldn't win the game. Naruto Said. Well it's getting late we should go. He said.

Yes we ha..ve be..en pla..ying ma..ny hou..rs. Hinata said.

Then Hinata, Naruto and Naeko walked out of the woods. After half an hour they got out.

Well it's time to say goodbye. Naruto said.

Yes it is time. Bye then. Hinata said bye with her hand as Naruto leaved her.

Then Hinata walked down a path to reach the mansion. The Naeko jumped down and head for the tree where she now lives. Then Hinata enter the mansion open the kitchen door and walked her way to her room. She got in her bed and started sleeping…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you enjoy this day. And the game is easy to find just place that name in Wikipedia you will find it (Daruma-san ga koronda). Omi in case you don't know its demon.


	6. The evil plan arises

Chapter 6

The Evil Plan arises

It was a very stormy night wind was hard and there were many thunders and lightning. Hinata was sleeping in the middle of the night Naeko had entered the mansion and was close to Hinata. But in a far away town some evil men were planning to score some easily money. And they just thought that it was a good idea to get some ransom money by kidnapping a girl of some rich family and then one of them said:

Ha that's a good idea boss; I had already taken care of that I had been following some girl from the Hyuga clan. Leopo said.

Great then we're settled then we'll do it tomorrow in the morning. The boss said.

As you say boss. Every bandit said together.

Morning came and Hinata woke up it was a rainy day. She got up and it was pretty early in the morning oddly enough there weren't many people in the mansion that day. Since she noticed this she got up and brushed her teeth; then she went to the kitchen and ate some raisin bread with a cup of hot milk. Then she gave some raisin to Naeko and in some milk. Then she took a hot bath. After this she got dressed and brushed her hair. Then she looked at the clock in the wall it was 8:00 am but she didn't knew what to do it was raining and she wasn't sure to go out today. The rain was disappearing from the sky so she thought that maybe waiting an hour will be a good idea. Then she walked to her room and turned on the t v. She was watching a morning show which she did like a little, she then after half hour watching it she got bored and turned off the t v. She instead looks for her radio look for one of her favorite's cd. And then she decided to clean her room a little even Naeko helped her. When she finished cleaning she looked at the clock and it was 10:30 am and there was no rain so she thought to go out and head for the market to buy some new incense. And she needed to buy more seeds and acorn for Naeko. Then Naeko and she were leaving the mansion. Then as she was heading to the market the bandits came.

Hello dear. Leopo said.

Who are why are you surro..unding me? Hinata said.

She is a ninja remember we don't stand a chance fighting her. The boss said.

As he said this Leopo hypnotize her. Then they bind her with strong ropes. She was asleep but Naeko managed to escape. They didn't notice Naeko and so she started running. She started looking for Akamaru. She remembers when she saw them when heading for the park and then she visited the same place and then she saw Kiba and Akamaru.

Akamaru!! Naeko shouted.

Naeko what's wrong? Akamaru asked.

Hinata was kidnapped. Naeko said nervously.

Kiba… Akamaru tried to say.

Wait I want you to tell him when we find Naruto.

Naruto, Why? Akamaru asked confused.

Well he seems to be dear friend to Hinata please help me. Naeko said.

Ok let's go.

Akamaru started running and Kiba started running after him. Naeko was beside Akamaru. Then they stopped at Naruto favorite ramen shop.

Kiba please call Naruto.

Akamaru are you serious? Kiba said.

Yes please call him. Akamaru said.

Ok, Naruto fucktard, come here. Kiba said.

What do you want you beast? Naruto said.

Kiba tell him Hinata had been kidnapped. Akamaru said.

What?!!! Kiba said surprised.

Hurry we have no time. Akamaru said.

Naruto, Hinata has been kidnapped. Kiba said in a serious tone.

We have to hurry we have to save her! Naruto said.

Let's hurry we have no time. Kiba said.


	7. The ransom

Chapter 7

The ransom

Naruto and Kiba told Neji about the incident. Neji was surprised and didn't understand why anyone would kidnap her. Then he told Hiashi about this he wasn't worried at all and didn't even mind at all; then a letter arrived it said:

"If you want the girl back you must pay 100000000000000¥." No one really cared much about this only Tenten and Neji were a little worried about her. But only Hiashi could give them such a sum of money. Naruto grabbed the paper gave it to Kiba and got apart from the Hyugas.

Sniff this and let's head to where Hinata is.

Are you serious? I like your style but we shouldn't do this like that there is a life in risk here. Kiba said.

Well I don't care I must rescue Hinata no matter what the cost is. Naruto said.

Well shouldn't we at least tell Kurenai about this? Kiba asked.

Do as you wish. But we must hurry. Naruto said.

Ok let's hurry to see where Kurenai is. Kiba said.

After 5 minutes they were at the door of Kurenai's home.

Kurenai, Sensei!!! Kiba shouted.

Kurenai opened the door.

What is it Kiba? Kurenai asked.

Hinata has been kidnapped and we must rescue her. Kiba said.

Hinata?! We must hurry then let's go there is no time to waste. Do you know where the bandits are? Kurenai said.

Well we can track them down. Naruto said looking at Kiba and Akamaru.

Excellent let's go. Kurenai said.

Then they stopped at the Hyugas mansion. And Kurenai told Hiashi about Naruto's plan. Hiashi stayed emotionless and she then leaved the room where she was talking with Hiashi. Then she got out and found Neji and Tenten out in the room she told them she was going to look for her. Then they said they wanted to help. Kurenai didn't disapprove their thought and then they all got out of the mansion even Naeko was there she was at Naruto's arm. At the way out of the village they met with Sakura who had already know about Hinata been kidnap. She told her that she had prepared some food and gave it to them. After this another letter arrived but a messenger from the mansion delivered it to Neji who read it loud and it said that if they didn't pay for tomorrow morning Hinata was going to be killed.

Hi girl. Leopo said.

Lea..ve me alo..ne. Let me go. Hinata said.

Ha are you insane? We won't let our moneybag to go awat. Leope said

You're going to die if they don't pay you know. The boss said.

I'm not sca..red. You ju..st try I kn..ow my frie..nds wi..ll co..me. Hinata said.


	8. The nigth of despair

As you know Leopo is a bandit but Lauren is the boss of them

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 8

The night of despair

Hinata was been horribly insulted by the bandits even though they haven't touched her they were still very mean to her. They dropped hot water on the floor close to Hinata. They gave her bread with worms. And she couldn't get free the ropes they were using were making a chakra barrier that didn't allowed Hinata to use chakra. Leopo was the one that was meaner.

Let's go everyone we'll look for Hinata before morning comes we can't allowed her to die. Naruto said.

Who made him leader? Kiba asked.

There is no time for being stupid you two focus on saving Hinata. Tenten said.

Everyone let's go. Kurenai said.

Back at the cottage Leopo was talking with Hinata.

Hey do you think you friends will pay? Leopo asked her.

My frie..nds wi..ll co..me for me you ev..il man. Hinata said.

Stop being stupid girl or I will hit you!!! Leopo screamed.

Hey let's split up we must find her. Kurenai said.

I will go with Kiba and Akamaru we stand a chance thanks for the abilities they have. Naruto said.

Well ok. Kiba said.

I will go with Tenten. Neji said.

Do as you wish but remember you must look for Hinata. If anyone finds her contact me by the radio ok.

Ok. All of them said.

Then they split and Akamaru and Naeko started talking.

Akamaru do you think we'll find her I'm worried. Naeko said.

Yes, we will. Don't worry we are sure to find her. Akamaru said.

In other part of the woods Neji and Tenten were talking.

So Neji aren't you afraid that poor Hinata get's killed by those bandits? Tenten said.

Hn.

Ohh I sure hope nothing happens. Tenten said.

Kurenai was looking by herself but she found some small village where she asked information about the "Dusk Bandits". She learned that they were all a bunch of dangerous warriors who knew what were doing.

I got to hurry I must find Hinata soon. Kurenai said.

So Kiba are we close? Naruto asked.

Not yet I don't think we are close.

Well Kiba we are getting close now.

Really? I didn't focus enough I think it must be because I'm worried.

Well get focused we must be aware these guys are no amateurs.

As you say. Kiba said.

I don't know why they had to take Hinata I hate people like that. Naruto said.

As they kept heading to their destination the woods were getting darker and darker. The night was almost ending. And they were hurrying themselves.

Kiba are we close now? Naruto asked.

Well yes we are. Kiba said.

I'm dyeing to know who was the guy that took Hinata I will smack him hard. Naruto said angrily.

I will help I can't stand people like that. Kiba said.

Neji and Tenten alas got lost in the woods and called Kurenai.

Kurenai can you hear us? Tenten said.

Yes, what is it? Kurenai said.

We got lost. Neji said.

WHAT?! I can't believe you two got lost, ohh well stay there don't move after we find Hinata we are going to look for you two ok. Kurenai said

Ok. Tenten said.

I feel terrible. Hinata said.

Of course this isn't a mansion you will never feel like the princess you are. Leopo said.

You are wr..ong I'm not a prin..cess I'm just a nor..mal gi..rl in a ri..ch fam..ily. Hinata said.

Say what you want, your family is rich and we want your money. Lauren said.

Hmm, if you're loo..king for mo..ney I dou..bt you wi..ll get any fr..om th..em the la..st per..son th..ey mi..ght li..ke to pay is me. Th..ey don't rea..lly ca..re for me. Hinata said.

I doubt that you are rich and those are just excuses so we let you go. Leopo said.

I hate you, you are a monster I can´t believe someone will kidnapped a girl for money you are evil indeed. Hinata said.


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 9

The Rescue

Naruto, Kiba, Naeko and Akamaru had reached the shady cottage. They were behind some trees and were planning an attack.

Naruto who will attack first? Kiba asked.

You and I will attack them while Naeko frees Hinata.

That's ok I guess. Kiba said.

Let's do it then. Naruto said.

They dropped the door and saw no one except for Hinata was there. She was moving her head when three men attack them. Kiba and Akamaru use one double-headed wolf Naruto attack with shadow clone jutsu.

So you are the so called friends the girl was talking about? Leopo said.

Yes, we are and we came to defeat you!!! Naruto shouted.

We'll beet you into the ground.

Then after an attack from Kiba one of the men fell only Leopo and Lauren were standing. Then Naruto looked Leopo he could see Leopo knew how to use chakra and so Leopo used a justsu then he slashed Naruto's body making him bleed. Naruto used rasengan and after a while he defeats Leopo. Kiba and Akamaru by the time Naruto had defeated Leopo they already had defeated Lauren.

Naeko freed Hinata. And Hinata was very weak. After this Kurenai entered and saw the young guys Kiba was on the floor, Naruto was on Hinatas feet and Hinata was still sitting in the chair were she was kept held. Naeko was in Hinata's lap and when Kurenai entered; she raised. Kurenai called some ninjas from the village and after 30 minutes they reached the place everyone was taken to the hospital. Neji and Tenten were still missing after the ninjas went to the hospital; Kurenai looked for them and brought them back to the village. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura visited Naruto during the time he was in hospital. Shino brought an insect to each one of them. Kurenai and Tenten took good care of Hinata until she healed up.

Hi Kurenai. Hinata said.

Hi are you feeling aright? Kurenai asked.

Yes I have been feeling better. When will I be able to leave? Hinata asked.

Well that's our news you will be able to leave today. Tenten said looking at her with a smile.

Really that's so nice.

Chriip, chriip. Naeko made a sound so Hinata look at the window and saw her then she smiled.

It's good that you can leave it took me no time to recover. Kiba said.

Well maybe since you're almost an animal you healed up faster. Shino said.

In Naruto's room

Naruto what you did was very brave of you. Sakura said.

Gee thanks Sakura. Naruto said.

Naruto is always doing things with out thinking. Sasuke said.

That's what makes Naruto different Sasuke he never thinks things out but he always get's things done. And just so you know Naruto today you will be able to leave.

Then everyone went ahead Naruto and Hinata stayed back. Naeko was standing on a nearby tree.

Thanks Naruto. Hinata said.

No big deal no one will never hurt my friends.

Thank you Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata looked each other and then they approached to each other they kissed each other got their hands together and started running together.

The End

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you enjoyed my story


End file.
